


Unforgettable

by Pitkin



Series: Words Of Every Song [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitkin/pseuds/Pitkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything was ahead of them now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

“I shaved the beard, just so your Grandpa wouldn’t think I was a scruffy nerfherder, isn’t that enough for the concessions on reining in all the fun on ‘our day’?” Phil ran his hand over his smooth cheeks, jaw and chin before he held his hands up and out at his sides. He was grinning though, obviously messing around with her as she tiredly rolled her eyes at him.

Audrey looked up and narrowed her eyes him playfully as she rested her hands on her hips. “Hm, I think keeping the mustache means you didn’t fully concede, Magnum,” she replied as she reached her hand out to poke at the thick stretch of hair above his upper lip.

“One week away from our vows and now I’m finding out you’ve really only loved me for my looks, this whole time,” he accused, clucking his tongue with a, “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” as he shook his head and smiled beneath the bushy mustache.

Audrey giggled as she watched his mouth move with the words. She was still adjusted to both the new change to his face and the much shorter – and properly combed – haircut. “Mm, not just your looks, no,” she shook her head with a coy smile as she bit the side of her bottom lip.

“No?” Phil asked, arching his right eyebrow upward.

Audrey shook her head and slipped her hands around his neck. She leaned up on her toes, closer to him, “You have a pretty car, too,” She teased.

Phil dropped his jaw open in feigned shock. Audrey giggled at how ridiculous it looked with just his mustache rather than his full mustache and beard. He no longer looked somewhat like a scruffy sometimes-even-in-a-suit lumberjack, but more like Tom Selleck, without the curly hair. She would definitely have to get used to this new, cleaner cut version of Phil. In the next moment, Audrey let out a squeal and made a break to dash out of the living room as Phil chased her, jokingly outraged that she was marrying him for his car! His legs were longer than hers so he caught her with no problem, wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back before he went for her weak spot – tickling her along her ribs with his fingers and ducking his head to kiss along the crook of her neck – which had the extra bonus of tickling her there too thanks to the mustache. By the time she managed to turn around in his grasp, he leaned over and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

Audrey was practically squealing with laughter by the time he turned and started carrying her through the house and up to their bedroom, pausing just long enough to shift her on his shoulder so he could catch her hip or the skin on her side where her shirt rode up along the way. By the time he tipped over to (carefully) drop her back onto her feet in their room, her face was flushed from the ordeal. Audrey was still chuckling as she pulled him down by the back of his neck to bring their mouths crashing together. She let go of his neck in the next instant and reached for his belt instead to make quick work of unhooking it, the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. She pushed his waistbands past his hips and he was quick to step out of them, breaking away from her kiss to tug off his own shirt before he grabbed for the bottom of her sundress.

Audrey stole a few quick kisses before she leaned back and lifted her arms to aid in pulling her dress up and off. One last giggle, a holdover from the tickling and joking around, past from Audrey’s mouth to Phil’s as they fell to the bed together, a mass of limbs and flesh.

\--

_ Unforgettable _

_ That’s what you are _

_ Unforgettable _

_ Tho’ near or far _

_ Like a song of love that clings to me, _

_ How the thought of you does things to me. _

_ Never before _

_ Has someone been more… _

\--

“Are you sure that’s the one you want to go with?” Phil asked while they were sprawled on the bed together. Scant corners of their covers and sheets were strewn randomly over them. Phil was sitting up slightly, propped half-lying, half-sitting against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him along the mattress. The angle made his muscles wrinkle into creases along his abdomen beneath the patch of hair along chest that thinned out on its way down past his pecks.

“It’s perfect!” Audrey declared. She grinned up at the legal pad in her hands from her spot lying at an odd angle on the bed, her head pressing sideways against Phil’s stomach. The page was covered with song titles and the artists who sung them. Most of the page of titles and names was scribbled over and crossed out. Phil had originally thought their wedding song should be Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell’s  _ Ain’t No Mountain High Enough _ . Though Audrey had thought it adorable that Phil thought of their relationship as the upbeat, optimistic and energetic type, she was positive her parents would feel scandalized if they danced to a fast song for their first dance. They had spent the last three weeks working on an extensive list and whittling their way through it until they had come to agreement on one single track.

“Think so?” Phil asked. He combed his fingers through her hair every so often as he stared down at her there, all smiles and giddy excitement to marry him, with his own fond smile on his lips.

“Yes,” Audrey grinned up at him after drawing a circle around the song and title, quickly doodling out stars and hearts around it. “It fits your criteria for nostalgia, it’s slow, it’s classic – who doesn’t love that song?” She asked as the legal pad and the now capped pen were tossed further out on the mattress. “You like it. I like it. I know mama likes it – everyone’s happy,” She smiled. “Why? Have you changed your mind?” she asked as she turned her head to look up at him with curiosity.

The corners of Phil’s mouth tipped upward and Audrey bit the corner of her bottom lip to keep from giggling again at the newness of his (now tousled) haircut and mustache-only facial hair. “No, I haven’t,” he slipped his hand along the top of her head and leaned over to kiss her. “Guess we found our song at least,” he grinned.

“Just imagine how appropriate and silly it will sound to tell our kids someday how ‘unforgettable’ a task it was to narrow down the list of songs for our first dance,” Audrey’s face broke into a brilliant smile at the thought of it.

“I love you,” Phil said with a content little sigh.

“Mmm,” Audrey hummed as he kissed her forehead and hovered close to her afterward. “I love your car…” she whispered back, mustering up an innocent, dreamy little grin and a glint of mirth in her eyes.  That one made Phil throw his head back in laughter before Audrey had rolled over and crawled her way to straddle across his hips before her lips were on his again.

\--

_ Unforgettable _

_ In every way, _

_ And forever more _

_ That’s how you’ll stay. _

_ That’s why, darling, it’s incredibly _

_ That someone so unforgettable _

_ Thinks that I am _

_ Unforgettable, too. _

\--

Everything was ahead of them now. Phil had been nervous, standing by the altar in his tux. His hair was combed perfectly (and so was his mustache). He was nothing but sure about this moment in his life, of course, but he still felt anxious. The moment the music began from the choir loft and the guests in attendance had stood up from their pews, Phil’s eyes had been glued to the back of the church, waiting for the procession of the bridal party to come through, starting with Audrey’s four year-old niece, Maria, as she had, with practiced care and precision, tossed flower petals from the basket in her hand, to Audrey’s sister and friends in their bridesmaid dresses. Phil had been ready, in the back of his mind of course, to shout at everyone to get out of the way so he could finally  _ see _ Audrey. It had been the only thing he had wanted in that moment. The sight of her, when she finally appeared, had made him so damned happy, it had brought tears to the corner of Phil’s eyes.

He had scarcely dared to take his eyes off of her since that moment, afraid that he would wake up from this most astonishing dream he had come to thrive in. After all the build up, all the stress, the silly little fights over seating charts, debates over specific songs for specific dances, organizing food with the caterer, flower arrangements, centerpieces, vows, thrown rice, receiving lines,  dinner, speeches - after all of that and more, it was finally time for Phil and Audrey’s first dance as a married couple. 

But for the words of the song they had chosen - Nat King Cole’s  _ Unforgettable _ , the only sound Phil could hear was the swift thumping of his heart and the soft, bashful giggle against his collar or shoulder Audrey let out whenever he leaned over to whisper something to her while he held her close. There were no family or friends, no DJ, no caterers, photographers, stray nieces dancing to their own tune in the corner of the dance floor. There was only Audrey and his happy gaze upon her. 

“I have a surprise for you Mrs. Coulson,” Phil whispered to her just as the last words and notes of  _ Unforgettable  _ finished playing through the speakers. Audrey was all smiles as she looked up at him, a hand on his shoulder and her other resting in his while his free arm stayed wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. 

“Do you, now?” She asked. 

\--

_ Unforgettable _

_ In every way, _

_ And forever more _

_ That’s how you’ll stay _

_ That’s why, darling, it’s incredible  _

_ That someone so unforgettable _

_ Thinks that I am  _

_ Unforgettable, too.  _

\--

Phil nodded, gleeful grin stretching over his features. The slow song ended and the surrounding room full of their nearest and dearest erupted into a raucous round of applause. Just loud enough over the sound, while her eyes stared up into Phil’s, Audrey heard the tell tale opening music bars of Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell’s  _ Ain’t No Mountain High Enough  _ poured from the speakers. The DJ increased the volume as Phil spun Audrey out from him just as she was throwing her head back and laughing. By the beginning of the chorus, Phil and Audrey were bouncing about the dance floor together to the song as the rest of their guests began to join them. 

Still, Phil’s adoring gaze never left his wife and the brilliant, toothy grin that was plastered over her face as they celebrated their union. Nothing could stop them from enjoying this moment as much as possible, as much as they were while they shared it both with family but, most importantly, with each other. Everything was ahead of them now.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series was inspired by a book I read a number of years ago, _The Words of Every Song_ by Liz Moore. It had multiple episodes contained within it and each episode was tied somehow to the music industry and it was beautifully woven together. 
> 
> While this is not an AU based around the music industry, it is definitely completely AU and will cover more than just the AOS corner of Marvel's deep well of available characters to toy with. This world will have no superheroes/powers, etc. 
> 
> Rather than making this a multichapter story, I'm making it into a series so that each 'episode' (if you will) can be its own self contained story. Each one will revolve around a particular aspect of the characters involved's lives and will be titled after and tie into whatever song is relevant to that particular piece. Lengths of each chapter will vary (and can/may do so) greatly, so some, like this one may be short snippets and others could be 40k+ words like some of the UWGT chapters!
> 
> We're starting off in the 80's here as I fiddle with laying the ground work for world building. I am going to do my best to only use songs that came out during or before the year each piece is written in as we go. Some characters will have age changes/adjustments since, again, AU. I will likely add a soundtrack playlist as well once a handful of pieces are posted and it's off and running. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, song suggestions, questions, etc please always feel free to drop me a line, I love hearing from you guys! <3 :o)


End file.
